Five Awkward Moments
by LucyxAnyoneShipper
Summary: Five times Lucy and Orga run into each other and the awkward situations they endure.


Extremely late story I promised to write for . Life decided to be a bitch and kick my ass for a couple of months. So here it finally is.

Hiro Mashima owns all rights to Fairy Tail, its characters, plot, and settings.

Desna owns all rights to the amazing Pradesh family of characters.

Five Awkward Moments

Moment One:

Trudging her way through this disgusting swamp was not the way Lucy Heartfilia envisioned her day going. She had planned to spend a nice relaxing day in the comfort of her own home. She would start her day with a nice breakfast while reading the latest copy of Sorcerer's Weekly, followed by a nice long hot bath, some quality time working on her novel, a nice meal of comfort food, and a quiet evening sitting by her fireplace with a nice glass of wine and a good book. Basically a day away from Team Natsu. Ah yes, the (sometimes) lovable morons who couldn't quite get it through their thick skulls that she was no longer a member. She had joined the Thunder Legion almost six months ago now. After going on a few missions with them, she finally realized that she didn't deserve the bullying, the fat comments, or the lack of faith in her abilities that Team Natsu seemed to just ooze from their pores all in the name of "protecting" her. After informing Master of her decision to leave the team (and calming him down from his panic attack over the looming destruction of the guild), she informed them that she was done. How did they react? Did they scream? Did they cry? No, of course not. They laughed at her. They thought it was a joke, even with confirmation from Master. They kept attempting to drag her on missions with them against her will. Finally she had enough. Two Lucy-kicks and the threat of burned down bakeries later, they finally realized she was serious.

So how did she end up here? Cana and Erza. Their bright idea to go to a brand new spa for a girls' day sounded perfect to her. They didn't mention it was actually a mission to catch a supposed bandit who turned out to be a wind mage: think Erigor's power with Juvia's abilities. Ugh. They were able to knock him out, but in the process Lucy's clothes had once again become one of the victim's of not only the mage's attacks, but Erza's as well. She was pissed and so done with them. She left Erza and Cana to turn the mage in to the Rune Knights and collect their reward. She was headed back to the spa to collect her things and head home when she had accidentally startled two giant moles breeding. She finally lost them about twenty minutes ago, but now she was lost. She was lost, muddy, half-naked and cold.

Cursing her nickname under her breath, Lucy stopped when she heard what sounded like a bear dying. Reflexively touching her keys, she she headed quietly (or as quietly as one can when squelching through the swamp) towards where she heard the sound originate. As she crept out from behind a large cypress tree she came upon a sight she definitely wasn't expecting. There laying half in and half out of the water was Sabretooth's lightning god slayer himself, Orga Nanagear. He had what appeared to be deep lacerations all along the left side of his body, his arm and torso having the most deepest cuts. Walking slowly as to not startle him (she didn't think the remainder of her clothes could handle a blast of his black lightning without completely disintegrating), Lucy softly called his name.

"Orga?"

Snapping up into a sitting positioning, Orga let out a yelp before flopping back down onto his back at the sudden pain.

"Hey you idiot! Don't move like that! You could hurt yourself even more jerking around like that," Lucy admonished him while running towards him. Sliding to her knees in the mud beside, she placed her hands on his shoulders both to try to comfort him and to hold him still. Looking closely at his wounds, she realized she would need to call Virgo out for assistance.

"Hey Orga, I'm going to call Virgo out to help me with getting you fixed up okay? Can you tell me what happened to you? Is there anyone out here with you?"

Orga gave a grunt of pain and looked up at Lucy, his eyes widening in recognition and almost surprise.

"What are you doing here little blonde fairy chic?"

"Escaping my guildmates after a job gone wrong. What are you doing in the middle of the swamp looking like you just went 20 rounds with a food processor?" She snarked back at him while cleaning his wounds. What was the deal with slayers being unable to say her damn name? Lucy. Was that too hard for them? Luce, Blondie, Bright Eyes, Bunny, and now "little blonde fairy chic"! Ugh. At least she didn't have to see Orga on a daily basis...not that she was complaining about the view. What the fuck? Where the hell did that even come from? It has been too damn long, Lucy realized, especially if she is fantasizing about a man who she has really never interacted with much before.

Watching a well of emotions race across the little blonde's face, Orga was intrigued by all the quirks wrapped up in Lucy Heartfilia. Deciding to answer her question, he told her how he was essentially doing the same thing, avoiding Sting, when all of a sudden he had massive cuts appearing on his body from seemingly nowhere. Lucy then realized that the mage she and the girls had been after must have let loose some attacks that made it all the here to Orga. She then explained what happened on her mission.

"I'm sorry. The mage we were chasing must have sent some attacks all the way out here. This is my fault." Lucy explained while placing gauze and bandages over his least critical wounds. Once again Fairy Tail not only gets the bad guy, but they also get innocent people caught up in the destruction as well. Fan-fucking-tastic!

"It's not your fault. From what you told me of your mission, you weren't the one going ape shit barbarian on the guy, nor were you so drunk you could barely stand. I don't blame you for this, your guildmates maybe, but definitely not you." Orga smiled, albeit a pain filled one, but still a smile.

Nodding her head in thanks to him, Lucy prepared some butterfly strips to assist with his deeper lacerations. Lucy was not comfortable with stitching the man up in the middle of a disgusting swamp, but the strips should hold until she could get him back to town. Explaining to the man her plans, Lucy began placing the strips to hold the skin together. Orga let her work in peace, just continuing to watch her facial expressions as she concentrated on her task. As silence washed over the two, Lucy was shocked to realize that it wasn't an uncomfortable silence at all. It reminded her of times spent with Levy or Freed doing research in the guild's library. Being comfortable enough around each other that you don't need to fill the time spent together with awkward words on topics you really aren't that interested in at all.

Finishing up the last wound and applying the tape to hold the gauze in place, Lucy began cleaning everything up. As she stood, she reached a hand out for Orga to take to help him up. Amusement danced in his eyes, almost as if he didn't believe that she would be able to help him at all. In typical Lucy fashion, she decided to take her assistance one step further and help him whether he liked it or not to show just how strong she truly was. Stepping into her Taurus star dress, Lucy bent down and picked Orga up over her shoulder and began marching him out of the swamp with Pyxis guiding them towards the nearest town as Orga choked and sputtered over her shoulder in embarrassment. He wasn't sure if the embarrassment came only from being carried by the small blonde like a sack of potatoes or if part of it was from treating her as if she was weak when he knew better. Either way, the man's face was beet red by the time they reached the nearest village. Lucy found the village doctor and finally set Orga on his feet. Looking away from her so that she wouldn't see his face, Orga thanked her for all of her help.

"You are most welcome. Perhaps I will see you around sometime without having to knee deep in muck!" Lucy replied with a large smile on her face as she walked away.

Orga stood there watching her go, wondering what kind of person she really was. She had stopped to help him while he was injured, even with their less than civil past. She had apologized for his injuries, cleaned and bandaged him, and then put him in his place to get him to a doctor after he had insulted her. Yes, Miss Lucy Heartfilia was an intriguing person indeed.

Moment Two:

"Fucking moronic guildmaster." He muttered under his breath as he entered the local apothecary in Crocus. Just because he had lost a bet with the blonde dumbass, now Orga was being forced to be his "personal assistant for a week" and what did Sting have the lightning god slayer doing? Difficult missions? Nope. Cleaning the guild? Nope. Completing his paperwork? Nope. The great Sting Eucliffe (great at pissing people off maybe) had Orga buying him condoms and whip cream! Orga had seriously considered purchasing the smallest ones he could find and then loudly giving them to him in front of the entire guild, but he didn't really want to be seen purchasing those damn things. It could ruin his reputation with the ladies, not that he actually had much of a reputation these days. Oh well.

Opening the door and glancing around for any familiar faces, he hurried to the prophylactic section. As he rounded the end of aisle, he was shocked to find the one person he had been thinking a great deal about recently. There, with a look of utter confusion on her beautiful face, was Lucy Heartfilia. Well this was sure to be an awkward moment for the two of them. Maybe he could just grab the closest box and leave before she even noticed him since she was busy reading the information on the backs of two different boxes. Who knew there were words on the boxes? Hmm. You learn something new everyday, he thought. As he reached out to grab the closest box, he was distracted by trying to figure out which ones she was looking at and didn't see the new warming personal lubricant display. His elbow bumped the shelf just right as he was grabbing the box, and he knocked the entire shelf down with a loud bang. Wanting to face palm himself into a state of unconsciousness, he tried his best not to look up at Lucy. Instead he gazed upon the utter mess he had just made. Not only had the shelf fallen and all of its products scattered everywhere, but a few of the small bottles had cracked open spilling their clear contents all over the floor.

"Orga, is that you? Are you okay?" Lucy asked in surprise at finding someone she knew on the same aisle as her. She had been standing there reading the information on the back of these boxes trying to find some information about what made one box so much more expensive than the other. She had never purchased them herself before. Yes, she had her earring in the top of her left ear that was spelled to prevent pregnancy, but since her Boscan disks that prevented all STDs had apparently expired four months ago, she needed a backup method until the store got some more in stock. The condoms she had always had in her nightstand before came from Cana. Sadly those too had expired, so here she was trying to be a responsible adult and purchase a box of condoms. She didn't realize just how overwhelming this little trip would be. She had never realized either, that they came in different sizes, materials (she would not be purchasing organic Vulcan skin condoms, just no), textures, and apparently even flavors. What the hell? This should not be so damn difficult! As she had stood there reading and comparing two boxes by the same brand and wondering what the hell the difference was (she was seriously considering calling Cana), a loud crash sounded immediately to her right which caused her to jump, shriek, and throw the boxes in the air all at the same time. Once her heart finally calmed down, she looked over to find the familiar green hair of Orga who was standing as still as if he had just been turned to stone by Ever. Concern for her friend? Acquaintance? Shaking her from her thoughts she moved closer towards him to check on him as he wasn't responding to her questions.

Orga had been focusing on whether he should just teleport out of there when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. Looking up, he saw Lucy heading towards with concerned eyes. Realizing it wasn't safe, he tried move forward to block her path. Unfortunately, Orga managed to step into a puddle of lubricant, loose his footing, and grab Lucy by the arms on the way down. Landing on his back with Lucy on his chest, Orga really wanted to crawl into a hole and die right then. He was considering asking Lucy if she would call out Virgo for him when he heard giggling coming from the petite blonde on top of him. Realizing just how funny the situation really was, he joined Lucy in her laughter, even if it was at his expense.

Finally after several minutes of laughing, and some crazy looks from store employees, they had calmed down enough to stand themselves back up. Lucy, once again, holding her hand out to Orga to help him up. Laughing at the repeat performance, Orga wasted no time in grasping her hand and regaining his feet. Grabbing the disastrous box that had caused this mess, Orga was about to head to the checkout so he could go home and rinse all the lubricant off of himself when he noticed the confused look reappear on Lucy's face. Grabbing a box of his preferred brand (no idea why except that he knew they were good) he placed it in her hands and together they headed to the front of the store. After securing their purchases, Orga gave Lucy an awkward wave as he headed back towards Sabretooth and Lucy headed towards her hotel.

Moment Three:

Lucy was excited as she stumbled her way up the rocky terrain towards the Sabretooth guildhall. It was time once again for her semi-annual mage night with Yukino. She already had Virgo preparing a few bottle of Celestial wine for the two of them, and she was debating over which carb loaded pasta dish to make for dinner. Oh, well. She would just get Yukino's opinion on the matter, and they could pick up the groceries on the way back to her apartment.

Opening the door to the guildhall, Lucy gasped at the sight in front of her. It seemed as if every mage of Sabretooth was unconscious. There were bodies strewn everywhere. If she didn't know any better, Lucy would assume the Mystogan had made a surprise visit and put them all asleep. From the corner of her eye, she caught the pale blue hair of her fellow spirit summoner and ran to check on her. It was only after she had rolled Yukino over that Lucy realized the truth of the situation. They hadn't been attacked at all. What Lucy had found when she opened the guildhall doors was in fact the chaotic remains of a drunken party. These people had passed out the night before in all manner of situations and poses. Yukino was face down under a table. Rogue she spotted laying precariously across several barstools. Sting was somehow sleeping upside down from the light fixture above the bar. How the hell he had gotten up there and survived sleeping upside down for who knows how long was beyond even her writer's mind to comprehend. Spinning around to take in even more of the chaos, she noticed yet another familiar face in an odd pose. There on the stage, leaning back against a pile of music stands, with a mike still in his hand was Orga who happened to be snoring his face off. Thank Mavis someone had turned the microphone off or they would all be deaf. As loud as he was, Lucy was willing to bet that his snores would probably mimic the roars of Acnologia if broadcast through the speakers.

Deciding that she needed to help the guild out, Lucy called out Virgo to start helping her make a large batch of the spirit's miracle hangover cure. Once she had enough of the dark grayish green bubbling mixture divided into glasses (for some reason it melted through plastic cups) for everyone, she and Virgo began distributing them around the room. Waking the Sabre's up with what appeared to be a glass of death definitely made for some interesting situations. Thankfully both Rogue and Yukino drank the viscous mess without question once they realized that it had come from Lucy and not Zeref himself. Within minutes of finishing the drink, their headaches had gone and their stomachs were no longer on a roller coaster trip to the underworld. Rogue and Yukino went to the bar and picked up trays of glasses to help with the hangover cure process.

Walking up to the stage with a slightly larger glass in her hand, Lucy sits beside Orga and tries to take the microphone from his hand. Unfortunately he has a strong grip on it and refuses to let it go. Shaking his shoulder gently, Lucy smirks at the grimace on his face as he blinks his eyes open.

"Hey stranger," Lucy says quietly so as not to make his hangover worse.

Blinking his eyes to focus, Orga realizes that it is really Lucy sitting in front of him with some noxious concoction in her hands.

"Hey you. What are you doing here? More importantly, what the hell is that?"

"I came here for my girls' night with Yukino, and found you all passed out. This is Virgo's miracle hangover cure. It's guaranteed to rid you of your headache and nausea within five minutes."

"Why does it smell like dirty ass and look like polyjuice potion? Are you trying to kill me? What the hell is even in this shit?"

"Aw, a fellow Potterhead. No, I'm not trying to poison you. I'm here to make you feel better. And you don't want to know what's in it. Trust me on that. If you knew what was in it, you would never want to put it in your body."

Raising a eyebrow, Orga couldn't help but ask "I assume that means you know what is in it. So if you don't drink it, what do you use as a hangover cure?"

"Oh that's easy. I'm a simple sprite and mexican food kind of girl when it comes to my hangover cures." She gave him a soft smile and nodded towards the glass in her hand with a questioning gaze.

Exhaling deeply in preparation for what he was sure would be torture on his tastebuds, Orga lifted his glass in cheers to Lucy and chugged it down. Immediately he felt a warming sensation run all throughout his body. His headache began fading quickly, and once the warming sensation reached his stomach, the nausea began to dissipate. Shaking his head in disbelief, he looked at Lucy in awe.

"Do me a favor, little bit." He asked, amused at the slight frown at the corner of her lips at yet another nickname.

"Depends on what it is, Minty." She replied with a hint of snarkiness in her tone.

"Please, please, be a good friend to me and never tell me what I just drank. That was the best hangover cure I have ever tried! Please don't ever ruin it for me."

Giving him her best smile, Lucy nodded in happy agreement.

"Well, now that I have you all sober and hangover free, I think I'm going to grab Yukino and start our girls' night. I'll see you later, Minty."

"Later Little Bit."

Moment Four:

*Bang Bang Bang* "Open this fucking door right now, you stupid piece of shit! I know where you live!"

What the fuck is going on outside my room? Orga thought after his abrupt return from the land of dreaming. Why do I always end up beside the crazy couple that goes from fucking to fighting non-stop!

Stomping over to his door, Orga threw it open preparing to lay into whoever was making so much noise, only to freeze in his tracks. Orga's mind was frozen by the sight before him, there in the hotel hallway in nothing but a short tiny white towel was none other than the star of his most recent happy dream, Lucy Heartfilia.

"I swear to Mavis if you don't open this door this instant, I am going to knock it down, cut your tiny dick off and shove it up your ass!"

Highly impressed by her ability to string such threats together at this time of the morning, Orga couldn't help but chuckle at the situation.

Spinning around in fury, ready to bite the head off of whoever had interrupted her, Lucy froze at the sight of the big lightning god slayer. Holy shit, he looks good first thing in the morning. What the fuck, Lucy? You are standing in a towel, shrieking like a banshee, and all you can focus on is the man in front of you?

"O-Orga, um...hi. Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry! I'm not having a good morning, and this fucktard won't let me back in to my own hotel room, and I'm naked and cold, and my screaming woke you, and Mavis, I am so embarrassed, and I'm sorry. Did I apologize? If not I'm sorry for waking you, and I'm sorry for not apologizing sooner."

"Woah. Calm down, Lucy. It's okay. Come in here and we'll figure this out okay? I'm sure we can find something for you to put on, and then you can tell me what happened. Just take a deep breath for me, okay?" Orga said after watching Lucy practically hyperventilate and spew words out of her mouth non-stop. As far as he was concerned, she had every right to be angry over some prick locking her out of her room while naked.

Looking at Orga with watery eyes, Lucy nodded her head, grabbed her towel a bit tighter over her chest, and walked past him inside his room. Orga followed her inside and immediately went to his bag and pulled out a black t-shirt for the shaken girl to put on. Walking in to the bathroom, Lucy wasn't sure what to think. Here she was in the hallway screaming threats and banging on a door, and Orga shows up to save the day. He didn't make fun of her, didn't ask her to drop her towel (like most of the guys in Fairy Tail and beyond would have), and he immediately found her some clothing so she wouldn't feel so vulnerable in his presence. Pulling his shirt on over her head, she had to give a giggle at the fact that it was so big, she could wear it as a dress. It was long enough to go just past her knees, and it drooped off of one shoulder. Hmm...all she really needed was a belt to complete the look. Well, a belt and some undergarments anyway. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, Lucy turned to head back into the main room. Still a bit embarrassed by the whole situation, Lucy wasn't ready to look Orga in the eyes. Instead she walked out, looking at her toes and whispered a quiet "Thank you," to the man.

Upon hearing the door open, Orga's heart shot up into his throat at the sight of Lucy in nothing but his shirt. She was stunning, even with her messy hair. He didn't understand why she wasn't looking at him. Did she not know how amazing she looked? He had always thought the term too sappy for him to ever use, but right now, in this moment, the only way he could describe her was simply "breathtaking." She had indeed stolen the very breath from his lungs. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he heard her whispered thanks.

"There's no need to thank me Lucy. We are friends, and friends help each other when they need it right? How many times have we already helped each other. It's no big deal, but you are welcome." He replied in just as soft of a tone as she had used, not wanting to scare her. "Can you tell me what happened? I mean you don't have to, it's your business. At least tell me how I can help."

Lucy couldn't believe he wasn't forcing her to tell him what happened. He was curious, sure, but there were no swords pointing at her neck as if this were an inquisition like she was used to dealing with. Smiling softly at him and nodding her head, Lucy decided to share her horrible story with Orga.

The more she spoke, the angrier Orga got. He couldn't believe that her supposed friend and teammate would do such a thing to her. Here they were on their way home from what sounded like yet another mission from hell, and they'd decided to rest at this hotel on their way home as they had missed the last train for the night. Then to hear that fucking idiot had physically grabbed her from inside her shower screaming about it being his turn. Who does that? Then that little blue furred bastard had the audacity to yell at her to cover it up because she was too fat to look at, pick her up, and drop her on the floor outside of the room and lock it all while Natsu laughed. Fuck that and fuck them. In his opinion (and that of most other men he knew), Lucy was absolutely beautiful both inside and out. She did not need to lose weight. She was perfect just the way she was. No wonder she was so uncomfortable in just a towel. If she had been told that daily even half as many times as she hinted that she had, the girl probably had some serious self-esteem issues.

Standing up from his chair, Orga walked over to Lucy who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of her and grasped her trembling hands in one of his own large ones. He gently tilted her chin up with the other and was met with the heart breaking sight of tears streaming from those beautiful brown eyes. "Lucy," he started, only to be shocked by her lunging in to his arms and sobbing. Resting back on his heels, Orga could only hold her tightly and rub her back trying to soothe her. After several minutes, she had finally started to calm down. Orga placed a soft kiss on top of her head and whispered to her, "Lucy there is nothing wrong with you. You are more beautiful than you know. You aren't fat. You sure as hell aren't disgusting. You are every man's dream girl. You are funny, caring, and you know how to cure a hangover." Lucy giggled softly.

"Now lets figure out a way to get back at those assholes you call teammates."

"They aren't even my teammates anymore. I quit Team Natsu almost a year ago. Natsu asked me to go on this simple mission for old times sake. Everything was going fine, well except for all of the comments, and we even completed the mission without losing the whole reward for once. Then this morning happened. I don't even want to see them right now. I don't want to ride a train home with them and deal with Natsu's motion sickness after all of this. I just want time away from them. I thought I was getting over it all, but this mission just brought back all my negative feelings."

"I have an idea." Orga said before placing Lucy back on the bed and stepping outside on the balcony, making several com calls while he was out there.

Stepping back inside with a grin on his face, he told her, "It's all settled. You don't need to worry about a thing."

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"You are getting on a train to Sabretooth to spend the weekend with Yukino. Laxus knows and he's fine with you taking a vacation from paperwork. Natsu and Happy will be getting a reality check when they return to the guild without you. Laxus is gathering all the women together to inform them about what was done and what was said to you. I'm pretty sure they won't be talking that way to you again, if they survive anyway. Pretty sure I saw Mira turning Sitri soul in the background."

"Okay, but how do I get on a train without Natsu following me or hunting me down?"

"That's the fun part, at least for me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just wait and see."

An hour later, a smoking box was loaded into the cargo hold of the train with postage marked for delivery to Fairy Tail. Inside the box was a crispy Natsu and singed Happy. Orga had blown the lacrima lock out on her door, stormed in, and electrocuted them both before they could even realize what was happening. He then placed them in the shipping crate, took it to a local playground and placed it on the merry-go-round, gave it several spins, and once he heard the tell-tale sounds of vomiting, he carried it to the train station where it was stamped with a hazardous materials sticker and placed in the back of the train. Smiling as he watched the train speed away, he almost jumped as he felt small arms surround him from behind and again the words, "Thank you." Turning around, Orga hugged her back and informed that it was definitely his pleasure.

As Lucy prepared to board the train that would take her to Sabretooth. She leaned up and gave Orga a quick kiss on the cheek. Her own cheeks flushed a bright red, she hurried on to her train and waved goodbye. Orga walked away back to his hotel room to finish his mission with a hand on his cheek and a smile on his face.

Moment Five:

Lucy could not believe this! She was done with blind dates. No more! Ever again! Here she sat in this quiet little tavern, which she didn't mind the location at all, across from the most perverted man she had ever met. She had once thought Bix was a pervert until he explained his Boscan upbringing. After having traveled to Bosco herself on many occasions, she could now appreciate how open they were about sharing pleasure. She had even shared pleasure with one of his brothers, Cristoff. Being a dragon slayer, she knew he had a mate out there, but she still enjoyed the night they had spent together. This perv sitting across from her as her "date" made Boscans look like Fioran prudes. All he had talked about since she had gotten there, even before giving her his name, was the size of her breasts, the size of the other women's breasts, his curiosity over who had the best cootch (yes he actually used that term), and had even been rating the men who came in. She wasn't like other Fiorans, she didn't care who you shared pleasure with. Love is love in her opinion. But, if you are on a date with someone, you shouldn't be window shopping and commenting on it during the entire course of the evening. The only things she knew about him were his name and the size of his dick (according to him anyway). As she sat there trying to figure out how to get out of here without Lucy Kicking him in said dick, she heard him gasp. Hoping for something entertaining and not sex related she turned her attention back to Bradley who was looking at something over her shoulder with his mouth hanging open.

Grabbing her keys in preparation, Lucy asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong honey. A walking wet dream just came in, and I'm about to cum just from looking at him."

Groaning in disgust, Lucy turned around to see if maybe this "wet dream" would want to take over her date so she could escape. Gasping in shock, she came face to face with Orga. She gave him a look that screamed "help me" and he shook his head at her as he made his way to the bar knowing that if she truly needed help, he would rescue her in a heartbeat.

"That is one fine piece of ass right there, girly. Do you think he's hung?"

"I'd be careful if I were you. That's Orga Nanagear, the lightning god slayer. I'm pretty sure he isn't interested."

"You know him! Perfect! Invite him over. Maybe I can get a little taste of him under the table. Then we could go back to my place and play with all my toys!"

"I don't think he would be interested in that or in you."

"That's okay. We could just tag team you instead. As long as I get to see somebody naked soon and dip my wick, I'm good with whatever!"

Standing up outraged, Lucy had had enough. Tossing her cocktail sauce in his face (she wasn't about to waste a good drink on this douchebag), she finally told him how she felt.

"You have got to be the most perverted asshole I have ever had the displeasure of dealing with. I only agreed to this 'date' as a favor to my friend Jason. I have never been so insulted or uncomfortable in my life. I don't need to know what you think about anyone's breasts including my own. I don't have to sit her and listen to you debate with yourself on who has the best kootch. Who even uses that fucking word! Hell I'd rather hear you say 'pussy' or even the word 'cunt' over calling a vagina a kootch. Say it with me 'va-gi-na'. Then for you to think you can talk about a dear friend of mine as if he is nothing more than a sex toy or a hole for you to stick it in? You are disgusting! No wonder you have been single your entire life! Ugh! I'd rather be single forever than to spend another minute sitting here with you!"

Stomping out the door, Lucy missed seeing Orga get up and punch the man through the back door of the tavern. She was still muttering under her breath at the creep she had just spent time with when Orga caught up with her.

"Hey."

"Hey, Orga. Sorry you had to hear all of that. I mean I can deal with flirty comments, but that douche canoe went too far. The way he started talking about you and assuming I would be fine with a threesome when I don't even know the guy. Ugh, just no."

"So was it the threesome that was the final straw?"

"N-no. I've had a few of those in the past. It was him talking about people like we were nothing more than holes for his pathetic tiny dick to fill."

"Hmm. So the thought of sleeping with me wasn't a turn off then. Good to know." He smirked at her.

"W-wait what?"

"Look Lucy. I have been thinking about this for a while, so I'm just gonna say it. Go out with me sometime."

"Ar-Are you serious? You aren't teasing me right now are you?"

"I'm dead serious. Go out with me. Give me a chance. We won't even have to deal with the first date awkwardness. I mean nothing could be more awkward than the lube slip-n-slide right? We've already done that, so what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know."

Orga frowned at the rejection and slowed his walk. Lucy realizing how that came out was quick to fix the misunderstanding.

"I mean yes, I will go out with you. What I meant was that I don't think the slip-n-slide was our most awkward moment though. It was pretty awkward being naked in a hotel hallway."

"Aw. That was my personal favorite."

"Nope, me carrying you into town over my shoulder was my favorite." Lucy giggled.

As they continued to walk discussing their shared awkward moments, they both couldn't help but be thankful for each one of them for bringing them closer together. They were both looking forward to more shared moments in the future, awkward or otherwise.


End file.
